fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearances Carlo has medium-tone skin and brunette hair with long bangs. He wears a pair of red pants with green suspenders and gold buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, worn with a red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. Flipdeck Info Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 sausages (Right) *6 mushrooms (Left) *4 peppers (Bottom, Right) *30 minutes (1/2 a meter) *eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Black Beans *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Creameo Bits *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *4 Butter *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Large Cranberry Juice w/ Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Shrimps *4 Green Peppers on the Left *2 Celery Sticks on the Left *6 Red Peppers on the Right *Zesty Pesto and Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in Pumpernickel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Large Dr. Cherry, Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **3 Candy Presents (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne Pasta *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Bits *Regular Infinity Loop with Boston Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (left) *2 Celeries (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Gino and Bruna, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he defeated Kingsley. In the 2nd round, he defeated Alberto. In the Pepperoni Division finals, he defeated Marty, thus making him the winner with Cecilia. In the semi-finals, however, he lost to Cooper. 2014: Carlo defeated Hugo and Timm, thus winning the Mango division along with Scooter, but he lost to Tony in the semifinals, who won the tournament. This also marks his second division win in the competition. Trivia *In Burgeria, he is the first customer to order two bottom buns. *He is the first Romano family member to appear in a Papa Louie series. *In Hot Doggeria, his topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's. *He is the first customer to win two divisions in different PNC competitions. *He enjoys winter holidays; in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Christmas, and in Pastaria, it is New Year. *Like the other Romano family members, he prefers Italian Sausage. *He plays the mandolin. * He seemingly likes the color pink, as he mostly orders strawberry (that's pink) and Cranberry Juice in Pancakeria. * He is the only Romano to not order Coffee in Pancakeria. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Penne. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. Gallery 32.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png|Cooper, do not make fun of me or I will tell to the police. Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line. Mad carlo.png|"You make me sick to my stomach and I don't like you." St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division_finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of papa's next chefs 2011 brackets PC.png|Carlo Romano's perfect order on Cupcakeria Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well, Carlo, look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 3.png carlo and gino.PNG|Carlo Romano and Gino Romano at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. (Pastaria) Carlo's Icon Before Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Papa's Pastaria - Carlo Romano celebrating New Year's.png carlo and edoardo.png|Carlo at the Donuteria with his father Perfecto_para_Carlo_y_Trishna.png Gino_y_Carlo.png|Carlo and Gino art004b_Magicmusic.jpg|Fan art of Carlo Alitas_perfectas_para_Carlo_Romano.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Carlo.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo on New Year's.png|I'm the final gold customer and the pasta is perfect on my favorite holiday! Perfecto_Para_Carlo_Romano.png Rosquillas perfectas para Carlo Romano.png Carlo_y_Olga.png|Carlo with its stepmother Carlo_y_Bruna.png|Carlo and its sister Bruna Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:C Characters